Kiss The Girl
by PrincessZelda1468
Summary: Sky(Link) and Zelda decide to visit Lake Floria, but don't notice a certain water dragon watching them.


Kiss the Girl

Zelda ran in front of Sky, laughing as she made her way towards Lake Floria. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" She called back. Sky grinned and pumped his legs to go a little faster. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He chuckled. Zelda giggled as she reached the edge of the lake and then turned back to Sky. "I win!" She grinned and twirled around, but her foot suddenly slipped on a wet rock. "Wha..?!" Sky suddenly sprang forward as he reached the lake caught Zelda before she fell into the cold water below. "Careful!"

Their cheeks flushed a light pink color as the gazed into each other eyes, getting lost in one another, but Sky suddenly shook his head, his cheeks heating up a little more as she set Zelda down on her feet. "Are you alright..?" Zelda's cheeks flushed slightly darker as she nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..Thank you.." Sky grinned. "Well, come on! The boat isn't going to ride itself you know." He made his way towards a wooden boat that he had made out of a tree that had fallen along with two wooden paddles.

Zelda smiled and followed him over to the boat. She grinned as she walked around, observing its features. "You certainly put a lot of work into this." Sky chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I wanted to be able to travel across the lake without having to swim all the time.. Don't get me wrong, swimming is fun, but it's not fun to be wet all the time." Zelda nodded and giggled. "I understand. Let's go." She carefully got into the boat and then Sky gently pushed it out into the water before climbing in himself, careful not to tip the boat over. He took the paddles in his hands and then began to row out into the lake. Zelda glanced around and smiled at how beautiful Lake Floria was with all its greenery.

However, none of them noticed a certain water dragon watching them from afar. She grinned and sank down into water before quietly swimming towards them, a school of parella and other fish following her. Faron had gotten a plan and she was going to set into motion.

Sky continued to row until they reached the middle of Lake Floria and he stopped to admire the beautiful of the rather large lake as well. He looked over at Zelda and a light blush tinted his cheeks. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Zelda, however, was oblivious to Sky staring at her and she looked up at the moon, smiling softly.

Faron looked towards the other fish and began to cue them in; beginning to play a romantic love song that she was sure would make them confess their feelings. She then went back under the water and swam near the boat, staying out of sight as she began to sing.

"_There you see her__.._

_Sitting there across the way__…__  
__She don't got a lot to say__,__but there's something about her..__  
__And you don't know why__,__ b__ut you're dying to try__…__  
__You wanna kiss the girl__…~"_

Sky stared at Zelda as his cheeks heated up and his blush became darker. Zelda glanced over at him and smiled softly at him, beginning to get a little shy as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Faron then began to sing again.

"_Yes, you want her…__  
__Look at her, you know you do__..__  
__It's possible she wants you too,__ t__here is one way to ask her__…__  
__It don't take a word__, n__ot a single word__..__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__..~"_

Faron then glanced at the Parella and other creatures, gesturing at them._"Sing with me now__..~"_

They all nodded and grinned, beginning to join and sing along as they swam around the boat.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__My, oh, my__  
__Look at the boy too shy__, h__e ain't gonna kiss the girl..__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la..__  
__Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad..__  
__You gonna miss the girl__..~"_

Zelda looked into Sky's cobalt blue eyes and smiled shyly before rubbing her arm a bit nevously. She wanted to tell Sky how she felt, but what if he didn't like her back..? Zelda sighed and then took a deep breath. It was now or never and she had to get these feelings off her chest. She then opened her mouth to speak. "S-Sky.." Sky smiled sweetly. "Yes, Zelda..?" Zelda's cheeks heated up even more as she glanced away slightly and then looked back up into his eyes. "Th-there's something I need to tell you.." Sky raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Zel..?" Zelda folded her hands into her lap, fidgeting slightly as she tried to keep her eyes on him." Well..I..I um.." Sky blinked, his heartbeat increasing slightly. "You what..?" Zelda bit her lip and looked away. All her courage suddenly floated away and she couldn't do it. "N-nevermind.." She sighed. He probably didn't love her back anyways. Sky frowned as his ears drooped slightly. "Okay.."

Faron frowned as she helped guide the boat underneath a tree in a special part of the lake and began to sing once more, a few of the parella joining in.

"_Now's your moment…__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon…__  
__Boy, you better do it soon,__no time will be better..__  
__She don't say a word__, a__nd she won't say a word__..__  
__Until you kiss the girl__..~"_

The rest of the parella and other lake creatures began to join in and sing again as Faron made the boat gently spin in the lake as fireflies came and flew around Sky and Zelda in a circle as they both looked at each other, their cheeks and ears flushed light red.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__Don't be scared__, y__ou got the mood prepared..__  
__Go on and kiss the girl..__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__Don't stop now__, d__on't try to hide it now..__  
__You wanna kiss the girl..__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__Float along__, __listen to the song__..__  
__The song say kiss the girl..__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__Music play__, d__o what the music say__..__  
__You wanna kiss the girl_..~"

Sky gazed into Zelda's sapphire eyes and then reached out, putting his hands on Zelda's. Zelda glanced down at their hands and then back at Sky, giving him a slight questioning look, but she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in Sky's beautiful, cobalt blue eyes. They both subconsciously leaned closer and slowly closed their eyes as they began to pucker their lips slightly. Faron and the other creatures began to get eager as they continued to sing.

"_You've got to kiss the girl..__  
__Why don't you kiss the girl..?__  
__You gotta kiss the girl__, g__o on and kiss the girl…~"_

Sky and Zelda leaned closer and closer until their lips met. They kissed each other softly and then slowly pulled away after a few moments. Sky smiled warmly and Zelda returned it with a soft smile of her own. She then took a deep breath and began to speak. "Sky,..W-what I wanted to tell you earlier was…well.." She fidgeted slightly and looked away. "I..I love you.." Her ears drooped slightly, but when she looked at Sky, he was grinning. She then raised an eyebrow as Sky's expression softened and he cupped her cheek. "Zel,..I love you too.. " He smiled sweetly. "I really do.." A small smile spread across Zelda's lips and it grew into a grin as they both leaned in and kissed each other once more while Faron and the Parella quietly swam away, proud of their little accomplishment.


End file.
